


In Which Sebastian Vael Meets Anders

by dragonyfox



Series: Fluff Written Out of Spite [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, in which kirkwall is an apartment building and the entire crew lives there, this was inspired by a post my friend made and i will link to it in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonyfox/pseuds/dragonyfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, how Hawke loses five dollars in a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sebastian Vael Meets Anders

**Author's Note:**

> My darling friend roddy made a post a while ago that was hilarious and cute, and then people were being rude to my other friend and it was time for more spite fluff.
> 
> the post in question: http://wardencommanderrodimiss.tumblr.com/post/140308563509/wardencommanderrodimiss-oh-good-now-im

Hawke sits on the edge of their couch, bouncing their leg and playing with the keychain that held the third key to the apartment. Today was the day that their new roommate moved in, and Hawke hadn’t met the guy yet. Sure, they’d talked over email, and then over texts, figuring out things like rearranging chore duties and quiet hours and protocols for bringing home a significant other-

“Would you relax?” Fenris growled from his sprawl on his chair. “You’re giving me a headache just watching you. Varric already said the guy was alright, so why are you worried?”

“I’m not worried,” Hawke said.

Fenris sat up to glare at them. “You’re bouncing your leg and I can _hear_ those keys jingling. You’re nervous. Why?”

“I don’t know.”

Fenris rolled his eyes and laid back down.

Hawke wanted to put on music, but would that annoy Sebastian? Oh, shit, they hadn’t asked how Sebastian cared about music, oh no, what if he hated their music and made them wear headphones? Hawke wasn’t even sure they owned headphones, so they’d have to borrow from Fenris or maybe Anders. Anders always had spare headphones at hand because one of his cats chewed through cords all the time and-

A knock at the door interrupted their thoughts, and Hawke lunged for the door.

“Hello,” a soft-spoken man with red hair and a very, very Scottish accent said. “Is this apartment 231? I’m supposed to be moving in today.”

Hawke beamed, and was relieved. Sebastian seemed cool. Why was he worried? “Yeah, you’ve got the right place! Do you need our help bringing stuff up? Me and Fenris are pretty strong, we can totally help!”

Fenris groaned. “Why do you always volunteer my help without asking?”

“Because you trust me not to volunteer you for stuff you don’t like. C’mon, let’s make a good impression on the new roomie!”

“That’s quite alright,” Sebastian said, smiling. “My bed was already delivered, and I only have two boxes to bring up. I don’t have a whole lot of stuff, honestly. But thank you very much for the offer.”

Hawke wilted a little. “Oh, okay.”

Fenris joined them at the door. He thrust out his hand. “I’m Fenris. This is Hawke. They have no manners, and I apologize for that. They were literally raised in a barn.”

“I was not!” Hawke protested. “I was raised in the loft of the barn, which was converted into an actual house. It’s different!”

Sebastian laughed.

Hawke had a good feeling that he was going to fit right in with the rest of the Kirkwall Apartment Complex misfits.

 

“Five bucks Anders and Sebastian end up liking each other,” Fenris said over lunch, while Sebastian was away.

“I’ll take that bet,” Hawke said, confident that Anders would hate Sebastian.

 

The more Hawke learned about Sebastian, the more worried he was about introducing him to Anders.

Sebastian was quiet but opinionated, and he was very religious. He wasn’t annoying about it and never tried to convert anyone- hell, he got into theological conversations with Merrill about the differences between the Chantry and the Elven Pantheon. He was also incredibly kind, but with a spark of hellfire hidden under layers and layers of faux innocence.

Anders, on the other hand, was an anarchist and proud. He frequently spoke out against the Chantry, and had even lead a protest after the Chantry had started talking about confining mages to Circles again. He was obsessive, and abrasive, though he too, was kind. He was a spirit healer, and volunteered absurd amounts of time to a local clinic.

“Anders is going to rip him to shreds,” Fenris said while they waited for him to arrive.

“Please don’t scare Sebastian before Anders even gets here,” Hawke pleaded.

Sebastian said nothing. He just smiled and kept reading his novel.

“Ten bucks he brings a cat,” Fenris added. “And another ten on him actively trying to make Sebastian want to move out through sheer force of his obnoxious personality.”

“No bet on that first one, and I’m not betting on whether or not our friend tries to-!”

The door opened, and Anders barged in without a word. A small grey kitten was perched on his shoulder, and his arms were full with yet another copy of his manuscript.

“Here,” he said, dropping the manuscript into Fenris’ lap. “Justice wants this version turned into his desk by Monday, and I’m gonna quit this job if I don’t quit looking at that damn thing for ten minutes. Make it bleed.”

Fenris bared his teeth. “Oh, you can trust me to do that much, mage.”

Hawke groaned. What a great start!

“Oh, can you watch this little guy for a few days? I have a home lined up for him, but Pounce doesn’t like him so he can’t stay with me.” Anders plucked the kitten from his shoulder unceremoniously and dropped it into Hawke’s lap before flopping down onto the couch next to them.

“Ah, so this is the reason there is an unused litter box in the bathroom,” Sebastian said.

Anders jumped. “Andraste’s knickers!”

Hawke groaned again. “Anders, I told you our new roommate moved in last week. I told you this the day it happened. How on earth did you forget? This is Sebastian, and he’s nice, and Merrill and Aveline both like him, so you should be nice.”

“I make it a point to take everything Aveline says with a grain of salt,” Anders said dryly. “She’s a cop and I’m an anarchist, remember?”

“Please be nice,” Hawke begged.

“Hi, I’m Anders,” Anders said, reaching a hand out to Sebastian. “Full disclosure: I’m anti-Chantry, anti-government, and pro-choice.”

“I’m Sebastian,” Sebastian said, shaking Anders’ hand. “I’m pro-Chantry, pro-government reform, and also pro-choice. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Anders grinned. “I like him. Where the hell did you find this guy, Hawke?”

Hawke sighed. They were not relieved at all. They had anticipated Anders and Sebastian not getting along at all, and now they looked like they were going to get along like a match and a brushfire. This might even be worse than when Anders and Fenris finally admitted they were friends, and that had ended with three angry cats, a smashed bottle of wine, and the new tradition of Fenris editing Anders’ manuscripts.

Fenris gave Hawke a grin, and held out his hand.

Sighing, Hawke handed him a five dollar bill. 


End file.
